


2013/05/23 Word of the Day: Genethliac

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [24]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/23 Word of the Day: Genethliac

**Author's Note:**

> **Genethliac**   
>  [Of or pertaining to birthdays or to the position of the stars at one's birth](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/23.html)

"How do you know you like stargazing? Do you even know what stars you're looking at?" asked Schmidt, trying to get his telescope back. These people were totally romance-blocking his night with Elizabeth.

Winston waved him off, keen to keep the telescope in his hands.

"I don't need to know what I'm looking at to know I like doing it!"

"Hey, relax, Schmidt. Just let him have this one -- it's his birthday," said Nick.

(Schmidt still protested, but only Elizabeth listened.)

"You mean his birthday that ended an hour and a half ago?" asked Jess cheekily.

Winston turned to look at her while the others chuckled.

"Yes."


End file.
